Julia's Adventure
by Ourakiritsu
Summary: Julia spends a day alone at the mansion, but Daishi is set on a mission. Its a battle of Ninjitsu vs Shun-Leep


Author's Note: I decided to switch gears in this story. Two of my favorite characters, ignoring Cheetah that is, has always been Julia with her trash talking, swash buckling, kick everyone's ass now and talk later attitude while still being a good woman...And Daishi, simply because he is Ninja. I admit on having a thing for Julia, who wouldn't. Anyways, I have always been disappointed that the two has never fought each other. Daishi, like I said, is one of my fav's because he is Ninja, and if you look, he is damn good at it too. Julia who may not be as skilled to what Daishi does, is just as formable with her knowledge of both basic and advanced fencing and other sword and other bladed weapon use. Without her weapons though, Julia is still pretty good. I still haven't figured out the style in which she used to balance herself in combat, but I'm guessing that it is a combination of European Weaponless Fencing mixed with Chinese Shadow Boxing. Anyways, I'm going to get the story started.

"Everyone ready?" Gina asked as everyone piled into the garage.  
It had been a week and a half since the Mall incident over in Florida, and Gina wanted to go see if she could get back to what she was doing before. Brittany parked herself in the passenger side. Brianna and Donnie had just gotten into the back when Theo had walked into the garage as well, carrying a large book with him. He walks over to Gina who was still just outside of the drivers side.  
"Here you go. Make sure that Donnie gets his Math work in as well. Don't want his skills to be dulled during your time there" He said as he handed Gina the book.  
Theo heard Donnie say damnit and thought to scold him for his language but decided not to this time. There would be enough time to get Donnie's vocabulary to change.  
Gina gave her father a hug before she got into the car, tossing the book on Donnie's lap, Brianna snickering at him like a Hyena. Donnie only sighed. When all the goodbyes were over with, Gina started the engine and revved on out the garage, as it was closing. Just then, Gina thought of something.  
"Hey Donnie. The seat should be able to pull back and allow excess to the trunk. Could you find my hat in there? I think I left it in it."  
Donnie turns himself around in his seat and finds the switch that pulls the seat back. Climbing down, he looks in the trunk, pushing things aside.

Daishi watched the Diggers Mansion from a distance. A car pulled out of the garage. On closer inspection, he could see Gina, Cheetah, and Brianna. He already knew that Ryan and Seance had already gone to Florida to scout the area before the sisters arrived. According to Talon's reports, Theodore would be leaving soon to take care of some business elsewhere which would leave only Julia left in the house. He was confident that he could slip in without her noticing. It was the belt that his master had given him to hide him from Gina's sensors that bothered him. He was trying out a prototype pretty much. He still remembered his conversation with Talon.  
"Daishi" He had said. "I want you to take this belt and sneak into the Diggers Mansion. I want you to locate the new Were-Cheetah that destroyed my creation and slip this in his ear."  
Talon had taken a little tube of liquid off of his work table and handed it to Daishi along with the belt. He bowed to his master as he exited the room.  
"Yes Lord Talon. I will succeed in my mission."  
That was a couple of days ago now. He had been waiting all this time. Now was his chance. With the sisters and the father gone, he could complete his mission. With a flip of a switch to activate the belt, he headed for the building.

As the garage door closed, Theo turns around and walks over to Julia. He slips his right hand into her left and he uses his free arm to pull Julia in, looking into her eyes.  
"So you have the house all to yourself most of today. What do you have planned for today?" Theo says  
Julia only shrugged, smiling up at Theo. "Oh, I think I might practice some. Maybe get to some books that I have been missing out on."  
Theo pulls Julia closer to him and leans into her, his lips touching hers. They kiss for a couple of moments before Theo reluctantly pulled away.  
"Well, I had better get going. See you in a couple of hours honey."  
Julia made a mock pout and said, "I guess I can manage without you" She puts her hands on Theo's abs and started to fondle him. "When you come back, we can have some fun, ok?"  
Theo gives his wife a smirk. "Hmm. I will make sure I try and hurry this up then." He looks behind him and puts his arm out, palm facing outwards. He casts a portal spell and turns back to Julia. "I will see you in a few hours honey."  
Julia could only watch her husband go. She sighed and went back into the house. She thought about changing her clothes for a moment, but decided that her tight blue jeans/T-Shirt mix was good enough. She went into the living room and plopped on the couch. Something caught her eye just as she sat down. A piece of paper.  
Picking it up, she only had to smile at the content. Something that Cheetah had asked Donnie to draw since they found out that he was good at art. Infact, pencil and paper was really what Donnie mostly asked for. She had in her hands right now a drawing of a female Were-Cheetah, not Brittany, but of another looking up at the moon, a single stream of tear going down the cheek. The shading was perfect one it. She put the paper down and decided to look at something.

Daishi couldn't believe that the belt had actually done its job. It seemed that Talon's machine had actually done its job. Still, he had a mission to complete before he could jump for joy. First he would check the upstairs before anything else. It would only make since to start from where he is at. He didn't even need to look in a room neither to see if anyone is in a room. He need only to listen. He did this well too. It didn't take long before he heard movement in one of the bedrooms. He decided to wait to see if it was his target or someone else's room. He need not be reckless.

Julia one-by-one, looked at the drawings in Donnie's room. She didn't think that Donnie was sharing all of his art and she was right. One she had found was a drawing of Gina working in her lab. Another was of one of Ryan and Stripe's sparring round, which she particularly liked. Another one she liked was of Brittany rolling around in her garden. She thought that one cute. The next page had one of Theo in one of his Master/Teacher Sorcerer faces looking at the person looking at the page. Seance too was in it as well, aura drawn around him.  
"Theo would love this one" She said as she flipped to the next page.  
Her eyes almost bulged out of her eyes as her entire face turned bright red. She slammed the drawing face down on the desktop and blinked. She bent over, flipping the drawing to get a good look again.  
"Hmm. I do look pretty good with those set of wings, but I wish he would have drawn some clothes on."  
A bit foolish feeling, she sets the drawing back in the desk where she found them. She makes her way to the doorway, picking up her sword as she goes by. She picked that up before she came here so that she could just go straight to the practice room after she was done here. She walks into the hallway and closes the door behind her. She only takes three steps forward before she stops. Something felt out of place. On Jade, she had developed a sense of danger before it happened. A warriors instinct. That instinct told her that something big was amiss. She continued down the hall, weary still that something bad was going to happen.

Daishi was grateful that the next room was unlocked. Had it not been, he would for sure had been discovered. He was doubly grateful that he was not reckless and gone into the other room with Julia in it. Once he thought the coast was clear, he slowly made his way out of the room and into the hallway. Stepping lightly, he kept going down the halls, listening to any movements within any room and checking a few that he may have not been sure about. Slowly he worked his way down until their was the kitchen, the living room, the training room, and the gym. Places such as the labs required higher security checks that Daishi knew he could not hope to pass. Pressing his back to a wall, he looked to the side behind him to see if anyone may be in their. No one. He hadn't even seen the woman, who he was guessing was in the Training Room. He slowly snuck into the Living Room to get into the Kitchen. He was rewarded when a sudden flash caught his eye.  
Julia was successfully able to hide herself in the shadows of a corner just as well as he would have. He was lucky that her movements weren't as stealthy as his own. Daishi ducked the incoming sword only to meet face to face with a smiling Julia. She quickly uses her head and bashes the point of her skull right into Daishi's nose. He stumbled back a few times, his eyes watering from the blow. He could still see though as Julia stepped in and shifted her wait to her left, ready to strike with her right with a roundkick. Daishi quickly ducked the kick and used his right hand to force Julia to follow through and turn around to face Daishi. Of coarse Daishi had no plans of letting that happen. As soon as Julia's back was to him, he swung his left leg like a club to Julia's planted feet. Julia hit hard on her left arm but was able to keep her grip on the sword in her right hand. She rolled around just in time to her back just as Daishi's left foot was about to come down on her by following an arc and going high after kicking out her foot. She quickly brought up her arms into an X formation and caught the foot. She quickly takes a hold of the lone foot and rolled to her right at Daishi's planted foot. Daishi used his right foot to leap into the air and land in a position that would not break his leg. Julia gave up the hold on the other leg too get to his feet. Daishi wasted no time leaping to his feet, unsheathing his Katana and getting it to ready as Julia brought hers up infront of her.  
Julia smiled widely. She could make out a smile behind Daishi's mask as well. They both were enjoying this. The match was now even with Julia's thin bladed sword with a blade that was just a bit wider then that Rapier, and Daishi's Katana that was best suited for slashing.  
Julia was the first to move. She quickly steps in, not moving the swords position, letting the arm rear back and then swings it in a semi circle to Daishi's side. Daishi's movement was no less flawless. He had only to swing his upper body to the left of him and bring the sword up at the same time. The two swords clash. To complete the cycle that Daishi had started though, he quickly twirls his sword once around to bring it above Julia's head and swing down to split her into too, but Julia had already caught on to the movement once it began and quickly ducked while shifting her weight to the back. The Katana came mighty close to cleaving off her head. Quickly, while Daishi was about to bring the sword in closer to himself to get at the ready, and while Julia was still in position to do so, she leaps forward not bothering to bring her sword at bay. It would not have made it, so instead, she slams her left fist hard into Daishi's cheek. Daishi went into a twirl and Julia began to rear her sword arm again to stab at Daishi. That stab never came as Daishi used to momentum of his twirl to bring his left leg up, the sole of his foot smashing into Julia's temple. She flew backwards and hit the wall hard. She shook her head and quickly tried to get her bearings. She quickly got a hold of herself just as Daishi brought his sword up above and again tried to split Julia into two. Julia brought her sword up with two hands, the thinner sword almost giving to the heavier Katana. Slowly, Julia found the strength to push her way back to her feet.  
With a swift kick to Daishi's gut, she was able to give a final push to force the Ninja off her so that she could charge at him. She swung her sword upwards like she was throwing a ball underhanded. Daishi expertly backs up and flips onto his hands before giving another shove to land on his feet. He had to drop his sword to do that, so he landed in a crouch, his right arm to the side, his left arm out in front of him in a flat position, palm facing to the right. Instead of stopping, Julia kept up the rush and tried to bring the sword down over Daishi's head. Daishi quickly rolled to the right. Julia started to turn to face Daishi, but Daishi was already in a roll back to the left. Just as Julia was facing where Daishi was at, Daishi leaped past Julia and landed on his Katana, his hand going around the hilt as Daishi began his roll. He quickly finished the roll and faced the stunned Julia. She quickly got over that and went for a stab at Daishi's chest again. Just as she predicted he would do, he only brought is sword to the side to push the lighter sword away from him. That chance never came though. Julia quickly pulled back the sword and came in with multiple parrying and thrust techniques. She was surprised though that the Ninja was able to swing the heavier Katana around to either block or return her parrying, but it would only last for so long as this was not suitable for his type of weapon. Her last thrust struck true as it hit Daishi's side. As soon as she went to bring her sword back to her, it was met with Daishi's as he was able to bring it up in the tight spot. Even with his wound, he was able to push. The both of them was locked into a pushing match, neither side giving. Julia tried to bring her foot up to strike at Daishi's chest again, but this time the ninja was ready for it. As Julia's push on the sword was slackened by her move, Daishi shifted his weight to the right, pushed himself closer, and shifted left to force the two swords away and to get Daishi's butt end of the sword to face. Julia. Julia felt a stinging in her neck just as Daishi backed away. She suddenly felt dizzy, the room around her spinning. She reached for the stinging and found that something was in her neck. Yanking it out, she looked at it. A dart. Daishi must have hit a secret switch to drug her.  
"You...Cheat" Was all she got out before her legs gave way as she started to fall backwards. Daishi, having already sheathed his sword, came in and caught her before she could touch the ground. She looked up into his eyes and noticed a shamed expression.  
"I am sorry Ms. Diggers. I would have loved to fight fairly with you, but I am on a mission that is of my number one priority right now. Perhaps we can have a true dual someday."  
That was all Julia remembered before she slipped into a drugged state. When she awoke, she had the nastiest of headaches. She looked at the clock and noticed that it had been a full fifty minutes the last time she looked at the clock. She was guessing that a good thirty minutes was spent with her sleeping. She tried to shake the fogginess from her head to get her sense. She could tell that she was on the couch. She tried to reach out to grab the edge to haul her up, but she couldn't. It took a full seconds before she realized that her hands was securely tied behind her back. She tested her legs and found that that too was tied. She tried to curse, but that only came out as an "Mmmph."  
Well isn't THIS just perfect She thought. That Ninja is so dead when I get out of this. She starts on struggling against the ropes.

Daishi had just entered the structure of Talon's hideout through a secret entrance/exit that only he and his master knew about. He quickly made his way through the winding tunnels of the hallways, keeping to the shadows so that he may be well hidden from any unwanted eyes. He made his way up the stairs and opened a door that was in the way. He entered the lab that Talon was working in at the moment. Silently, he stood in plain view, waiting for his master to notice him. Talon was fast at work at an arm that was much like his machine that was destroyed in the mall. He finally puts his tools down and turns around.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Talon screams, turning face to face with the Ninja as he leaps back onto his table. "Didn't I tell you to stop doing that to me?"  
Daishi for his part only bowed. "Truly sorry Lord Talon. I will keep that in mind the next time I enter"  
Talon only folds his arms at the Ninja. "Good. Now what have you to report to me?"  
"I had a couple of setbacks during my mission. I was unable to locate the new Were-Cheetah within the Diggers Mansion. He must have went with the others."  
Erwin lifts a brow looking at his minion. "Is that right? Then why do I detect that you are in a good mood?"  
Daishi again bowed. "During my exploration of the mansion, I was discovered by the mother of the sisters. It was not the fault of your belt, it worked perfectly to your expectations. She and I did battle."  
Talon nods. "And?"  
"I did not stay long enough to see who was the better. She had proven to be my equal, but my mind was fully on the mission laid upon me. I quickly drugged and subdued her."  
"Hmm. Interesting. So you found another playmate I take it then." Talon walks past Daishi, heading for the door. "You are dismissed for the day" He says before walking out the door.

An hour and twenty-one minutes later, a Dimensional Gate was formed in the middle of the Diggerses Living Room. Theo walked out of the gate feeling quite proud of himself. Looking around, he didn't see Julia anywhere.  
"Julia, are you around?" He says  
"Mmph"  
Theo rises a brow at the sound.  
"Mmph mmph mmmmph"  
Theo looks over at the couch. He walks over to it and sees his wife, bound and gagged on it still. He quickly jumps the couch and pulls the gag down.  
"Your a little late" Julia says nonchalantly.  
Theo starts to work on the ropes behind Julia's back "You know how M is sometimes. What happened?" Theo gets the ropes off.  
"I got into a fight with some Ninja. He used some drug that came from the hilt of his sword. I think he might be the Ninja that the girls were saying to me once who's master is some little boy genius." She says as she yanks the ropes off of her feet. "I want to find him and ask him some questions. Any chance on you being able to locate him?"  
Theo shakes his head. "I doubt it. I wouldn't know what I would be looks for." He says as he gets the rag off of Julia's neck"  
Julia sighs. She gets off the couch, looking for her sword. She didn't have to look far. It was lying right on a table in a corner of the room. She walks over to it and picks it up. She inspects the sword for any major damage. That's when she sees something and smiles.  
Theo, who caught the smile asked "What is it honey?"  
Julia turns around to face Theo and puts the tip of the sword right in Theo's face, making his eye cross.  
When the Mage say what Julia was smiling about, he had to smile back at her and say "I see that he took as much as he gave"  
Julia nodded "I forgot that I got a good hit right in his side. Think you can use the blood?"  
Theodore, who in response, snapped his right finger. A new gate was create, but it was much to small for any of the two to get through. Rather though, it was used to summon. A dog-like creature walked out of the gate and walked to Theo, who rested his head on Theo's lap.  
"I see. Your going to use him to sniff out my Ninja. In that case, why don't you let me change" Julia said as she walks upstairs.

Theo who was followed by Julia, walked along the corridor of the hideout. The dog had done a great job in sniffing this place out, but that was not all. It had also went beyond its call by helping Theo and Julia find this secret entrance/entrance. Feeling quite satisfied with the dog's work, Theo had sent it back to its home land. So now they walked alone. Julia had changed her clothing from her simple clothes, to her battle garments that she acquired from Jade from being the Arms Master. Theo had changed into his simple Mage's suit.  
"Are we there yet?" Julia asks playfully.  
Theo started to chuckle. He shook his head and said to her "Honestly. Your as bad as the girls, do you know that love?"  
Julia nodded and gave Theo one of her trademark smiles. "Hey, who do you think taught them those words dearest?"  
Theo had to stop himself from laughing out loud, remembering where he was and what they were doing.  
"Do you think we should have brought Genn with us Julia? If what Gina, Brit, and Bri says about this Talon is correct, then we may need him."  
Julia shook her head "Naw. I think we can take care of this ourselves."  
With that, they pushed on forward.

Zelda, Ionis, and Daishi walked into the lab room at Talon's urgent request to do so. As they did, Talon shot the Ninja an angry glare. He points to the monitor and says "So what is this all about? I thought you were good at covering your tracks?"  
Daishi had no explanation. He bows low and says "I am truly sorry Lord Talon. I shall take care of this right away"  
"You had better" Talon snaps "And take Zelda and Ionis with you." Talon watches as the trio bursts out the door to get to their foes.

Theo and Julia knew that they had been spotted. Of coarse, it isn't like one needs it spelled out when the take a corner only to find three people standing at the ready. Julia looks through the trio and smiles as she sees her target.  
"Honey. Can you do my a favor and take on miss blue berry and the boy while I go play with Ninja boy here?"  
Theo nodded "I can handle them. You just concentrate on your fight"  
Julia and Theo split up into different directions.

Theo got into his stance. He stood sideways, his left palm facing his enemies as his right hand stayed by his side. Theo had already cast a shield to protect him from any of Ionis's projectile spells. He decided to keep down his physical protection shield to lure Zelda in for an attack of his, hence his lowered arm. Slowly gathering magical energy, his hand was empowered with energy that his opponents could not yet see. Ionis for his part, was pounding Theo's shield good, but it just couldn't match up. Finally Zelda took the bait. She first tested the shield to see if she could penetrate it. When she did, it was all up to Theo's acting skills. He gave a look of both shock and fright as Zelda's arm went through the barrier. Zelda looked at Theo's face and gave the most wicked of grins.  
Inside, Theo congratulated himself on his acting skills. He readied himself as Zelda began to rush. He waits...waits...waits...NOW! He pumps his right arm in a pushing fashion aimed right at zelda's head. The blasts engulfs all of her face, the force of the blast knocking her completely off her feet. Her head slams so hard into the ground that cracks appears on the ground. Zelda became effectively put out of the fight. He turns his sights onto Ionis now, a grin appearing on his face.  
"Alright young man. Lets see how powerful you are. Why don't you be the first one to try something. Impress me."  
Ionis's teeth was grinding at that comment. He raised his hand high in the air and begins to chant. The hand begins to emit intense magical crushing stone close to it. The younger mage chops the air suddenly and a magical slashing spell begin to rip through the ground. Theo's barrier couldn't prevent all of the attack and it came right through. Theo cancelled his barrier spell and leapt to the right. He rolled onto his feet, but by the time he got onto his feet, Ionis was already on his next spell. Putting his hands together and pointing both his index fingers outwards. The spell rips from his fingers and heads to Theo, bad the shot is bad and Theo easily ducks the shot. He couldn't powerup for a spell quick enough before Ionis would shoot again. Instead he decided to do something he deosnt do too often. He summons a simple shield made of magic on his left arm and rushed Ionis. The shots bounced off of Theo's shield. As soon as Theo was close enough, he cancelled out the shield and swung his right arm at Ionis, the arm catching Ionis's throat. Ionis hit the ground hard, but he wasn't out. Not until Theo bent down and did a right hook to the temple.

Julia and Daishi once again squared off. Daishi had drawn out his sword and held it behind him as he bent low to the ground. Julia's left was facing Daishi as they paced around eachother, keeping their guards up. She didn't have one sword this time, but instead two. In her right hand, kept level infront of her, point facing Daishi was the sword she had used the first time they fought. Her left hand was a basic fencing sword that she kept pointing down to the ground, her left arm outstretched infront of her. They circled eachother for a good three minutes before the first move was made. Between Julia being older and having more experience and Daishi's way of Ninjitsu, both would have stayed in the same position for days, but they were both also warriors, and they wanted badly to test eachother out.  
As both rushed in to meet eachother, Daishi lifted his Katana and came down with it. Julia blocked the attack by crossing her swords into an X shape and aching her back backwards. She slips the right sword, using the one in the left to keep the sword at bay, and sliced the air to cut Daishi on his side. Instead Daishi simply shifted his weight to the right and straightened out so that the point of the sword would block the oncoming sword attack while the body was still pressing against Julia's other sword. Pulling away to the right, Daishi then slipped the sword away from the others and he swung two handed at Julia's side. Julia barely dodged the attack by leaping to her right, but the edge still nicked her good on the side, drawing blood. Julia wasn't fazed though. She retaliated by charging at Daishi before the Ninja could try to get his footing back from the lag time that swinging a large weapon creates. Her swords crosses into an X shape again as she does so. Instead of attempting to block though, Daishi simply dropped to the ground on his right arm, also kicking up his left leg at Julia's gut that was exposed. It wasn't a straight kick, but rather the kick was made to catch her off guard just long enough so that it took her mind off of stopping for just a moment. It did and Julia found the foot catching her in the gut and pushing her into the air, over Daishi and on her back. Daishi scorpion tailed back onto his feet and turned to face Julia, getting back into his stance as Julia rolled onto her feet and gets back to hers. They circle again.  
Julia was the first to strike this time. She brought the sword in her left and swung upwards with it arcing it to the right to get some more momentum as she spins full circle to catch the startled Daishi on his arm with her right sword. As she completed her spin, she used her left fencing sword to stab him in the chest which Daishi quickly backed away from. Daishi didn't have time to fight back. Julia came in with her right sword to his left side once again, the attack aimed to take his head off. He ducked the attack only to leap into the air to avoid the same sword that Julia swung to the right to take out Daishi's leg. As soon as Daishi's feet touched the ground, he brought up his Katana to his right side to avoid Julia's incoming fencing sword and quickly swung to the bottom left of him to block an uppercut swipe. It was clear that Daishi had little chance against Julia's onslaught with her swords, the female was just much to fast for him to be able to put up any good offensive moves with his own Katana. He had to plan out his next moves carefully.  
Figuring a strategy, he waited for Julia's next attack. It wasn't a long wait. That uppercut swipe with Julia's right sword was coming down on Daishi's head fast. He risked a peek to her stabbing sword and was rewarded. He knew what to do to beat her. He dropped his right arm with the sword while his left arm went up and he pressed his body forward. He caught Julia's arm just as it came down while his sword pushed Julia's left sword farther away from him that would have otherwise have pierced right into him. As soon as he was close enough, he dropped his own sword and grabbed Julia's left arm. Daishi being the physically stronger of the two forced the arms high up into the air and positioned his fingers in the correct nerves. He presses hard, forcing Julia to let out a yelp of intense hot pain and also forcing her hands open to drop the swords. At exactly the same time, Daishi brought his right foot high into the air, kicking Julia in the chin and sending her flying in the air. She hit the ground hard, her head slamming to the ground. Daishi quickly catches the swords before they hit the ground and he tosses them far apart far away from the others before kicking his own sword away. Julia slowly got to her feet, shaking the webs from her head only to find Daishi in a ready position for a hand-to-hand combat. Julia lifted her hands, ready for a rumble.  
Julia made the first strike. She aimed her right fist to go into Daishi's chin as her left fist blasted towards the Ninja's gut. A basic move, Daishi saw that coming from a mile away. In on motion, he jumped and switch leg stances, his right leg now leading. At the same time his right hand slapped Julia's punch and went into a circle to push the left fist away giving Daishi the perfect position to bring his right fist high, catching Julia in an uppercut. It wasn't a strong punch. It wasn't even close to what her daughter could do, and even she couldn't force a hit that Julia has taken. Julia quickly shrugged the attack off, much faster then Daishi could have ever believed, and grabbed him by his collar. She quickly hoisted him up into the air and leaned backwards. Using her right leg, she launched the Ninja into the air almost like Daishi had done to her earlier. Daishi quickly put his hands infront of him and pressed it on the floor as he started to fall. His head never touched the ground as he launched his feet over his head, landing on them. He turns around and faces Julia as quickly as he could.  
As they neared eachother, Daishi launched right left foot right into Julia's chin. She was only stunned, but not for long enough required for Daishi to go for another follow-up attack. Daishi backed up and jumped in the air as Julia crouched to the ground and went for a roundhouse sweep. Daishi landed on the ground and swung his leg right into Julia's cheek. The force was enough to knock her down, but she had seen it coming. Instead of trying to block the attack, she decided to use it against his opponent. She had leapt into the air, bringing her feet into her as the leg hit her. She spun in the air and let her legs go straight, striking Daishi in the face. They both went down hard, hitting the ground at the same time.  
Daishi surprisingly was the first to his feet. He ran full speed at Julia while she was still on her hands and knees and his foot slammed right into her nose, flipping her onto her back, nose almost breaking from the impact. She tried to sit up, but a boot came in hard right onto her chest. She yelped in pain as he was crushing her right breast. The boot suddenly shifted from her breast to her gut, pushing hard to keep her on the ground. She looked up at Daishi, a humorous smile on her face despite the pain.  
"A gentlemen fighter? You are a strange one" She said  
Daishi smiled behind his mask despite that he was on the job. He squats down, foot still on her and says "You are a worthy foe that most be respected is all. Give up. You have been beaten and I have you pinned"  
"Is that so? Well then, watch carefully, cause I will only show you this move once."  
While she was talking, she slowly moved her right leg and arm close enough so she could get out her concealed knife. She quickly unsheathes it and quickly moves to stab Daishi in the foot planted on the ground next to her. Daishi let out a howl of pain as the blood seeps out of the wound. He quickly backs off and goes to one knee, his right one. A knife is suddenly pointed right at his throat.  
"Now then, what were you saying about someone giving up?" Julia says  
Daishi's hand quickly slid in his boot. He jerks his own knife, a smaller one then Julia's, and leans back as she swings his right arm with the knife. It buries itself into Julia's left arm and comes out clean. Julia jumped back and resisted the urge to hold and cradle her arm. Once again, the two squares off.  
Julia again lashed out first. She swung her knife directly at Daishi's throat, but the attack was blocked by Daishi's own knife. He pushes it away and then leans in to elbow Julia right in the chin. She gladly takes the hit and shifts her weight so as she traveled, she could take her left foot and smash it on Daishi's own. The attack struck and again Daishi howled. He tried to raise his knife and bring it down on Julia's head, but already she was moving, shifting and twisting around to Daishi's back. Or, that's what Daishi thought she was planning. He realized just as he turned around that Julia was able to fool him, using his moment of pain and her movements to make him see things that weren't. Julia was at Daishi's right side. With her good arm, she puts it around him and slips her head behind his right arm. Before Daishi could even think to react, Julia jumped high into the air and leaned all the way forward. Daishi's head was the first to hit the floor, knocking the Ninja out. Unfortunately though, this move usually requires your left arm to help break the fall. She slammed face first on the hard floor. She rolled away from Daishi and shook her head. She looked up right into Theo's own eyes. He was smiling down at his wife.  
"That was quite a show. You had me frightened for a moment when you got stabbed" Theo says as he helps Julia to her feet.  
Julia smiles at her husband and kisses his nose. "You know me better then that. I can't die"  
Theo nods "Yes, I know that. And I am glad for it too. Let me heal you before we go any further. I used my magic to block all transmissions in this place to make Talon blind."  
Julia happily nods and looks at his right hand. "What happened there?"  
Theo looks down. "Oh this? Nothing. I just punched someone is all"  
"My husband is becoming a martial arts master" She jokes as Theo starts on healing her.

Talon was not happy. Not at the least of bit. He had watched both Zelda and Ionis single handedly get beat by who he knew was Dr. Theodore Diggers. His magic was just to much for any of the two to take on. Daishi he found, was fairing much better then the others. He was going one-on-one with Julia Diggers and was doing well. He never did get to see the ending though. Just as they had lost their weapons, his monitors suddenly went blank. Nothing he could do worked. He switched camera's, mashed buttons, flip switches. Nothing. When Theo and Julia walked through the door, an inside part of Talon wanted to wet himself right there. Instead he puts his hands in his lab coat and smiles.  
"So. I see that you have made it to my lab. Welcome." He pulls out a device in his pocket and presses the button. A shield forms around Talon. "Now you can't touch me for two hours. Nothing can come in, nothing can come out." He presses another button and a fridge pops out from the floor. "And when the two hours comes up, I can just flip the switch again, restarting the timer on my shield."  
"Well then, you can just stay in there for all we care" Julia says with a smile. She looks around and smiles, looking at Theo. "What was it that we used to do honey when Brittany and Gina were little?"  
Theo smirks back, following Julia's train of thought. "Why, we took their toys away and grounded them." he exclaimed.  
Julia nods, walking to one of Talon's work bench's. "Honey, why don't we start now. This looks like something."  
Theo walks on over to the bench and puts his hand on it. A simple melting spell and everything that Talon had worked out was gone, including the bench. Julia and Theo went along the labs, destroying anything that didn't blow up, and sending the ones that did to other dimensions.  
"Noooooo. Not my lab. Stop. Aw come oooon. I wasn't that bad. pleeeaaase. Grrrrrr."

Later that night, Julia was in the shower, pampering herself after a hard fought fight. She lathered her body thoroughly and rinsed off. She heard the curtains pull back and looked to see Theo stepping into the shower with her.  
"Hi baby. You wanna join me?" Julia says.  
Theo gets behind Julia and slips his hands around her. He kisses her neck all over. "You fought well today honey. I was so proud of you."  
Julia puts her hands behind her on Theo's butt. "Hmm. Thank you. I didn't see you fight, but I saw the damage you did."  
Theo smiles and starts to rub Julia down, making her cheeks turn flush red. She turns around in the shower and gives Theo a passionate kiss that they didn't break for a long time.


End file.
